entre un ornitorrinco y un panda
by kena86
Summary: perry y Peter despiertan en la cama de Doofenshmirtz... pero ¿Donde Doofesnhmirtz? PerryXHeinzXPeter
1. Chapter 1

DEI:

Esta amaneciendo, los rayos del sol se cuelan por las ventanas, revelando a 2 cuerpos masculinos desnudos sobre la cama, estos empiezan a despertar, abren sus ojos, se observan… y ambos están de acuerdo en algo: ¡es la última persona que hubieran querido ver!.

-¡¿Peter?!- exclama Perry

-¿¡Perry!?- exclama Peter

En una esquina del departamento, un inador, con una lucecita parpadea muy traviesa.

-¡dime que no paso nada! ¡dime que no paso nada!- suplica Perry mientras se pone sus calzones y pantalones lo mas aprisa posible.

-¡no lo se!-exclama Peter haciendo lo mismo.

Ninguno recuerda nada, ninguno siente bochorno, vergüenza tal vez, pero mas que nada sienten odio hacia el otro. -¡de todos las criaturas de la tierra! ¿Cómo pude terminar en la cama con el mas despreciable?- exclama Perry totalmente airado.

-¿¡despreciable!? ¿Y tú que, cara de pato presumido?- replica Peter igual de enfadado.

-¡pues por lo menos tengo expresiones! Y ¡tu…!-

Mientras ambos hombres siguen peleando en el cuarto, la puerta del departamento se abre… en vez de pasar un hombre mayor, encorvado, pasa un joven pecoso, con lentes, y un hombre mayor canoso con traje verde. –creo que es buena idea que Doofenshmirtz deje una llave para que el Agente P, entre sin dañar el departamento… pero ¿no se molestara si se entera que nosotros lo usamos?- pregunta preocupado el asistente.

-en ese caso, será mejor que no se entere, vamos a buscar a los agentes- dice Monograma volviendo a poner la llave donde la encontró.

-¿escucha eso, Mayor?- dice Carl al oír el escándalo en la habitación.

-¡vamos!- exclama el Mayor al identificar lo que parece ser muebles volteados con fuerza.

Efectivamente, al abrir la puerta, Peter y Perry ya habían pasado a la lucha verbal, a la física, llevandose parte de los muebles.

-¡Agentes! ¡Firmes!- exclama Monograma.

Automáticamente, ambos se paran derechos, mas por costumbre que por querer.

-¡Mayor Monograma!- exclaman, mentalmente agradecen estar vestidos antes de pelear.

-Agentes…¿Qué pas..?-

-¡este miserable me debio drogar para aproveha…!- empieza Perry en voz alta

-¿¡y yo porque quería aprvecharme de ti, peda…!?- sigue Peter.

-¡por que era un desgracia…!- grita Perry.

Monograma esta sorprendido de la reacción de sus agentes… al principio creyo que convertirlos en humano seria una ventaja en algunas misiones, pero viendo una actitud que nunca vio en ellos, empieza a cuestionarse.- ¡Atencion!- vuelve a exclamar para llamarles la atención.

Estos vuelven a quedar derechos.

-¿Dónde esta Doofenshmirtz?- pregunta Monograma, pero la respuesta no es la que esperaba.

De hecho, mas que quedarse sin respuesta, sucede algo, ambos se quedan de piedra por menos un segundo viendo a la nada y… -¡Prefiero acostarme con Pinky que contigo, gordo!- exclama de pronto.

-¡lo mismo digo!-

-¿que rayos?- se pregunta Monograma, ¿lo ignoraron? Nunca habían hecho algo semejante antes, sin mencionar la extraña mirada que dieron.

-Mayor monograma, vuelva a mencionar a Doofenshmirtz- le pide Carl.

-¿que?-

-solo hágalo- pide.

-de acuerdo… ejem… ¡agentes! ¿Dónde esta Doofenshmirtz?-

De nuevo ambos agentes, por solo un segundo quedan de piedra y con mirada viendo a la nada.

-¡deberias bajar de peso! ¡panda enano!- exclama de pronto Perry.

-¡cola de castor!- replica Peter

-Carl…-

-mire señor- Carl señala el inador de la esquina, tiene un luz parpadeando.

-¿todavia esta el inador? Se supone que es destruido en 15 minutos a 2 horas, ya pasaron mas de 20 horas, ¿Qué hace todavía entero?- pregunta Monograma, Perry y Peter están muy ocupados insultándose como darse cuenta que les hizo una pregunta. Carl le da una significativa mirada-oh, ya veo…-

-¿puedo apretar el botón de autodestrucción, Mayor? ¿puedo?-suplica Carl.

Monograma hubiera preferido negarse, el reglamento dice que solo el agente asignado tiene la obligación de destruir el inador… sin embargo, los agentes presentes, que de seguro afectados por inador, no están disponibles para apretar el botón, el mismo lo haría, pero ¿para que arriesgarse a ensuciar su uniforme en la explosión?- *suspiro* de acuerdo, Carl, hazlo-

-¡Si!- exclama antes de correr al aparato, claro que antes de hacerlo explotar, lo observa, se llama "Confusio-inador"y en una pantalla están las siluetas de Perry el ornitorrinco y Peter el Panda –este inador solo afecta a los agentes seleccionados, si solo afectara a los que estan cerca, nunca saldríamos de aquí- se dice a si mismo.

-¡Carl! Quieres dejar de divagar y hacerlo explotar- replica monograma desde una esquina, donde se cubrirá de la explosión.

-si, señor, botón de autodestrucción.

El inador Explota, Monograma no se ensucia, Carl sí, pero no le importa porque estuvo en primera fila, la explosión solo hizo un daño muy minimo. En cambio los Agentes, han dejado de pelear súbitamente.

-¿Agentes?- pregunta Carl acercándose algo alarmado.

-oh, mi cabeza- dice Perry, tratando de darse un masaje en su cráneo. Peter también.

-parece que funciono, señor- supone Carl.

-bien Carl, ¿Agentes? ¿puede decirme que diablos pasa con ustedes?-

-veamos- empieza Perry- recuerdo que venia a la misma hora de siempre para detener el plan malvado de Doofenshmirtz… pero al llegar ¡Peter el Panda estaba aquí!- dice señalando acusadoramente al otro.

Monograma teme que vuelva al pleito anterior, pero…

-vine, porque quería invitar a Heinz a un café-

-ibamos a discutir, pero Doof nos pidió un minuto para terminar su inador- recuerda el pelo turquesa desviando la mirada.

-pero no se tardo un minuto, de hecho, los que hizo, fue apuntarnos con el aparato… ¡y nos desmayamos!... ¡que alivio! Significa que no paso nada-

-¿no paso nada? ¿de que hablan?-pregunta Monograma.

-despertamos desnudos en la misma cama- dice Perry con evidente nausea, mueve las sabanas de la cama para comprobar que están limpias- fiuu-

-¿Por qué Doofenshmirtz quería que creyeran eso?- se pregunta Carl-sin mencionar que el "Confusio-inador" los hacia pelear, y no hablaban de Dr. Doofenshmirtz- piensa.

-es evidente que evitaba que se concentraran en otra cosa… ¿pero dónde está Doofenshmirtz?- pregunta mongorama.

-¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunta Perry- esperen ¿usaron la llave bajo la maceta? Si Heinz se entera, me hara mucho daño en la próxima trampa- dice

-evidentemente vinimos a buscarlos, porque ninguno se reportó, no nos preocupamos en las primeras, creíamos que estaban ocupados y que tal vez se reportarían antes de irse a dormir, pero no lo hicieron… y pues… nosotros ya estábamos cansados, por eso apenas llegamos- explica monograma, solo apenado del ultimo comentario.

-preguntemos a Norm- sugiere peter, Perry hace una expresión de molestia, no solo este Panda ha buscado relacionarse con su Nemesis, si no que también con los que alrededor, ¿Tambien con Vanessa? –vaya, no esta- dice peter

-¿Qué?- Perry se acerca, el armario, donde "vive"el robot esta vacio- mmm, que raro, doof, no le tiene suficiente aprecio a Norm como para llevarlo con el, adonde quiera que haya ido-

-tal vez el robot sabia a donde iba, y no lo dejo, para que él no les dijera- opina Carl.

-suena bastante lógico- apoya Monograma.

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo lo buscaremos?-pregunta Peter.

-Carl, da un aviso a los Agentes alrededor del mundo por si ven a Doofenshmirtz- ordena Monograma.

Solo pasan 15 minutos, y reciben respuesta.

-Mayor monograma: el Agente pelicano dice que vio a Doofenshmirtz y a Norm en florida, ya me dio la dirección del hotel en que esta- anuncia Carl.

-¿hotel? ¿se fue de vacaciones mientras nosotros nos matamos?- se cuestiona Peter indignado.

-a mi no me extraña-dice Perry con una sonrisa de orgullo- a veces puede ser muy malvado de verdad, seguro esperaba que me deshiciera de ti-

-¿vuelves con eso?- replica Peter dispuesto a debatir.

-¡vergüenza debías tener por volver! ¿Amigos? Si, como no-

-debo repetirte que el manual de la OSBA, no nos prohíbe a los agentes tener amigos que sean nemesis de otros agentes, siempre y cuando no afecte la misión del agente-

-que curioso que lo digas, ¡porque si estabas afectando! ¡tu… no… seras… amigo… de MI NEMESIS!-

-¡caballeros!- exclama otra vez Monograma, llamándoles la atención.- ambos tienen sus puntos, por muy interesantes que sean, son discusión para mas tarde, vayan por Doofenshmirtz, que aclare el plan tenia al dejarlos asi, si ya pago el hotel por adelantado, bueno, déjenlo, pero volviendo creo que hay que ponerle punto final de este punto de ustedes y Doofenshmirtz, ahora ¡Vayan!-ordena.

Mientras Perry y peter salen del departamento, comparten el pensamiento de que tal vez no debieron de discutir frente a Monograma.

En un hotel frente a la playa de Florida.

-ah, Norm, me hacia falta descansar de esos 2- dice Heinz recostado en una hamaca bajo la sombra de una palmera. A su lado, Norm no podía estar de acuerdo, debido a que se la ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, manteniendo a su ardilla fresca, para que no se desmayara por el calor.

-si tú eres feliz, Papa, yo soy feliz- responde Norm.

Doof ni siquiera se molesta en contradecirlo, se la está pasando muy bien. Tiene sus razones, esos dos le hicieron tomar una drástica huida, lástima que no pueda huir ahora.

-Doofenshmirtz- escuaha una voz que esperaba no oir, al menos, tal vez, 3 dias.

-Diablos- se dice a sí mismo, antes de levantarse los lentes de sol, y ver al par de hombres con sombrero de fieltro –Perry el Ornitorrinco, Peter el Panda, o debería decir, el par fastidioso-

Perry lo obliga a levantarse –ahora nos explicaras, porque nos dejaste desnudos en tu cama-

-¿y porque nos dejaste bajo el efecto del inador?-

-¿no es obvio?- dice Heinz.

Pero Perry no lo escucha -¡no le hables!-

-¿Quién me obligara?- replica Peter.

Heinz de cubre la cara con una mano, mientras que Norm, expresa perfectamente lo que piensa –aquí vamos de nuevo-

-¡Bien! ¿Quieren saber, porque les dispare con el Confusio-inador? ¿y porque los deje desnudos juntos en una cama?- explota mirando alternativamente.

-Pues…- a Perry le sorprende el arrebato de su enemigo favorito, no es que no estuviera todo el tiempo enojado, pero este era un enojo más que genuino-si-

-¡porque tu…-señala a Peter- eres un acosador! Y ¡tu…-señala a Perry- un celopata!- dice apartándolos de su lado.

-¡¿Qué?!- ambos exclaman.

-bien, háganse los tontos-

-me gustaría mostrar los videos en que Peter el Panda, humano, ha ido muy seguido al departamento de Papá, invitándolo a un café, evento, cena o incluso ha dado excusas para quedarse hasta tarde con el- explica Norm- y de paso videos donde Perry el ornitorrinco, humano, cada vez que se entera o ve a Peter el Panda, entra en discusión con Papa, sobre que no debería verlo, no debería hablar con él, ni hablar con él, ni siquiera pensar en el y no olvidemos que tratas a Papá como si fuera tu propiedad, y no lo es, es un individuo con libertad de expresión y decisión, Perry el Ornitorrinco- dice severamente, levantándose, quedando frente a Perry, como imponiéndose con su estatura- pero no los tengo, los deje en casa-.

-Gracias Norm- dice Heinz, agradece que la voz pasiva de Norm fuera lo suficientemente clara, el sabe que hubiera empezado a gritar y seguro no se le entendería nada. –seguro se habran dado cuenta que el inador los haría solo concentrarse en ustedes mismos, como ya los conozco, sabia que lo primero que harian seria destruirse entre ustedes-

Peter quedo con los ojos muy abiertos.

En cambio Perry solo fruncio mucho el ceño, y de pronto, para sorpresa de los presentes, saca una nuez de quien sabe donde, y la ardilla salta fuera de Norm- eso no es justooooooo,…- Norm se apaga.

-¡oye!- se queja Heinz.

Perry en vez de explicar su acción, parece que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar de rabia, respira hondo, da vueltas en un mismo lugar… todo eso en un minuto, Heinz y Peter se dan una mirada entre ellos, preguntándose que le pasaba. Finalmente se para, da una mirada a los 2 hombres…- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, te mereces un descanso de nosotros- dice. La sorpresa no cabe en la cara de los presentes.

-¿en serio? ¿es en serio?... ¿no hay truco?- pregunta Doof sin poder creer lo que escucha.

-palabra de agente- dice levantando la mano jurando.

Doofenshmirtz lo piensa un rato, hace muchas expresiones de pensamiento forzado, buscando la falla en la palabra de Perry, pero el es de los buenos, si jura, es porque de verdad piensa cumplir.

-¡bien!, ¡nos vemos!- dice dando la media vuelta y volviendo al hotel directo al buffet.

-eh…-a Peter no le parece que esa sea la actitud habitual de Perry.

-olvídate de Monograma, acabemos con esto ahora- dice el turquesa mientras se acerca a peter.

-oh… diablos-


	2. trio sorpresa

(sexo explicito)

En la habitación de hotel de Doofenshmirtz, después de comer, se la paso frente a la playa, durmió un poco, decidió entrar al mar, pero no tardo en salir, porque la arena entro en su traje de baño, y tuvo que darse un baño extra, pidió varias veces agua de coco, está seguro que no pedirá uno por un largo, largo tiempo, solo pago por 2 noches, esperaba quedarse mas días, si no lo buscaban, contaba que Perry y Peter se estarían atacando, con la mente concentrada solo en que el otro se aprovechó y que debe ser lastimado seriamente. Nunca antes hubiera pensado en hacerles daño, a su querido Némesis y mejor amigo, ni a Peter, aunque solo sea un amigo… si conociera los niveles de amistad, Peter estaría en el medio, le tiene suficiente confianza para pasar tiempo con el, pero no lo bastante para llegar al de nivel tan personal que aquel buscaba.

Este asunto de convertir a los agentes en humanos, de verdad lo sorprendió, había escuchado de científicos malvados que habían hecho eso antes, pero no fue permanente, ahora entiende porque… Perry y Peter estaban atrapados en la rutina desde hace años, pero al rebasar la línea que los tenia atrapados de *Animales* a *Humanos*, sabe que no están siempre como humanos, ya que han llegado en su forma original algunos días, pero aprovecharon su forma humana para acercarse a él… Perry fue el primero en expresar sus sentimientos y deseos, como el Manual de la OSBA nunca predijo que los Agentes se transformaran en humanos, no hay regla que prohíba que el Agente, durante su forma humana, pueda tener relación con su Némesis (en realidad fue una observación de Carl, cuando Monograma interrogo a Perry) en cambio Peter, no fue directo, tampoco hay regla que prohíba hacer amistad con el Némesis de otro agente, *si el manual fuera una persona se estaría arrancando el cabello ahora mismo*, cuando iba a visitarlo a departamento, no le vio problema, hasta que sus visitas fueron demasiados frecuentes, que sospecho sus intenciones, lo que le vino discusiones con Perry, aunque en parte se sentía halagado por los celos del humano-ornitorrinco, no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación, pero si cuando es una exageración, por eso decidió darles una lección… a su manera.

- lástima que no resulto, se veían con leves golpes, seguro que destruyeron el inador en medio de su pelea, incluso si no es para conquistar el área limítrofe, esos agentes siempre logran destruir mis inadores- se queja mientras pone las toallas sobre la cama, ya es de noche, pero con el calor que hace, un baño antes de acostarse, sera un sueño muy refrescante. Al menos eso esperaba, después de un minuto en la regadera, alguien… apago la luz -¡argh! ¡un apagon!- se queja ¿siempre tiene que pasar algo cuando empieza a disfrutar su momento?.

-no, no lo es- escucha una voz a pesar de que la regadera sigue abierta.

-¡¿Perry el Orni…?! Lo que sea… ¡dijiste que me dejarían en paz!- le recuerda a pesar de no verlo por la cortina, y por la falta de luz.

-jeje, debes aprender entre líneas, Doofy, nunca dije por cuanto tiempo y en qué circunstancias- dice finalmente moviendo la cortina.

Esta oscuro, pero los ojos se acostumbraron lo suficiente para notar que este, está desnudo, y entrando a la regadera.

Heinz ya está muy sorprendido para entender, ok, el juramento fue temporal, o mejor dicho con una gran laguna legal, ahora el ornitorrinco-hombre, aparece después de varias horas, entrando a donde nadie lo invito, y ni siquiera debiera haber una razón para tal acto ¿y de donde salio el *Doofy*? -¡¿Perry, que estás haciendo?! Recuerda que no hemos llegado a ese nivel- dice tratando de mantener lejos al de pelo turquesa con la mano extendida.

Pero eso no detiene al agente, atrapándolo en sus brazos, sinte sus cuerpos desnudos… y la erección del otro -¡¿Perry?!-

-¿has escuchado la expresión *estoy en el límite*-

-uh…-

-yo necesito que sea ahora- dice Perry besándolo.

En un trama, el otro diría que no está listo, pero Heinz también quiere esto, solo quería que pasara un tiempo para estar seguro que realmente ambos pensaban lo mismo- ¡mngh!- siente una intrusión en su parte trasera- estas algo impaciente ¿eh? Ornitorrinco-

-durante mucho, mucho tiempo, Doofy- besa el cuello.

Heinz siente los insistentes dedos de Perry apresurarse, y eso le preocupo, la ansiedad de Perry podría terminar lastimándolo… literalmente. -¿desde cuándo, exactamente?- pregunta esperando distraerlo y dejar de sentir los dedos moviéndose dentro de él, aunque sabe que eso es imposible.

-un poco más de 2 años-

-¿Qué?, ¿2 años? ¿Es en seri… augh?- pero a Perry no quiere hablar, quiere acción, casi se resbala, cuando este lo hace dar media vuelta y apoyarse en la pared, será mejor olvidarse de todo, Perry el humano excitado y bien proporcionado está allí, por una cosa, y la va a tener, pero eso no significa que Heinz no lo disfrutara o mejor dicho no fuera torturado: Perry seguía ensanchando su entrada, pero intercalaba con frotar su pene en las nalgas de Doof, el pobre científico esta muriéndose de ansiedad- ¿por… porque… te… tardas tanto?-

-salgamos de aquí- dice Perry cerrando la llave, saliendo de la regadera solo para volver con toallas, para él y Doof.

Sorprendido de que terminara antes de empezar, Heinz esta frustrado, toma la toalla para empezar a secarse, sin embargo, fue Perry el que le puso la toalla encima para secarlo, otra vez sorprendido, no se queda atrás, y toma la otra toalla para secar al agente humanizado, tal era su imaginación, pero este acto excita más a Perry, debido a que siente una piedra con piel suave.

-yo… supuse que no querías dormir en sabanas mojadas- explica Perry, volviendo atraerlo, al considerar que están los suficientemente "secos", lo jala a la cama.

Heinz se esta impacientando, que el mismo se apoya en la cama e invita a Perry acercarse por detrás, Perry no se hace esperar- aaah… ngh- pero hay algo que esta mal- gasp ¡Perry! ¿y Peter el Panda?-

-aww, no te preocupes por mi, aquí estoy- dice otra voz en la oscura habitación, e increíblemente esta acostado boca arriba, bajo de el, entiende que este oscuro, pero Peter es palido, ¿Cómo es que no lo vio?, este no le permite preguntar, ya que le atrapa la cabeza para un profundo beso.

-¡mmph!- sigue estando a oscuras, pero sospecha que Perry tiene idea de los que pasa, que hace sus embistes mas rapidos. -¡ah!- por fin Peter lo suelta para respirar- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿de que se trata?- logra decir todo, a pesar de todavía ser penetrado con dureza.

-Perry y yo tuvimos una charla, en todas esas horas en que no nos viste, estamos de acuerdo que no podemos seguir asi- dice levantándose sobre la cama, jalando a Doofenshmirtz, mas adentro de la cama.

Heinz no sabe qué hacer, el jalón lo aleja de Perry y también saca su miembro de su trasero, ahora, esta sobre Peter, quien no pierde tiempo para penetrarlo desde abajo, y con mucho vigor.

-ah ah ah- *¿Por qué Perry no hace nada?*

Solo siente que alguien se acuesta en la cama, jadeando. – en la primera hora, solo dábamos vueltas al mismo tema, que ya habíamos discutido antes, entonces se nos ocurrió verlo desde otra perspectiva: y le pregunte *¿Cómo sabes que realmente quieres tener una relación con Doofenshmirtz? ¿Qué tal si solo es un capricho? Ya sabes, quieres tener algo, te obsesionas, porque se complica tenerlo, pero cuando lo tienes, ¿después qué? *- dice Perry mientras lo que parece ser un descanso, pero al terminar, jala a Heinz de nuevo a su lado,

-dejen de moverme como si fuera un muñeco de trapo- se queja Heinz, los 3 siguen sin llegar al climax, Peter y Perry deben tener una tregua, para que no se peleen en semejante situación,

Perry pone a Doof debajo de él, tampoco tardo en volver a penetrarlo.-¡ah!-

-me hizo pensar… en realidad nunca me puse a imaginar en el después, si es que lograba tenerte conmigo, odio admitir que el Ornitorrinco tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no buscaba una relación seria y larga, me di cuenta: solo quería usar mi forma humana para tener sexo-

-uf, ¿solo sexo? Ah ah, ¿y porque no buscaste… ah… a alguien… mf… Mas?- pregunta Heinz mientras soporta las embestidas de Perry, dando lo que él llama un "abrazo de oso".

-lo sé, "hay muchos peces en el mar"pero entonces discutimos si debía irme de una vez y dejarlos solos, pero a pesar de todo, yo quería tener mi primera experiencia sexual contigo, asi estuvimos otras horas más discutiendo…- Peter se levanta, y va al otro lado de la cama.

De pronto Perry paro y salió de Doof, se hace un lado, Heinz siente como el otro agarra su cadera y la jala a orillas de la cama, donde lo embiste.

-discutimos más, reconozco que el Panda de verdad estaba de necio en ese sentido, todo ese tiempo yo me negué a permitirle estar una noche contigo, solos… debo decir que el tema sexual, había avanzado a tal punto que empezamos a dejar volar la imaginación, tu entiendes, tú en ciertas posiciones, desnudo o con ropa… sin querer nos excitamos, que podría decirse, que estamos un poco irracionales, que no nos importa hacer este trio- dice Perry, ciertamente con una voz ligera.

Heinz había escuchado muchas cosas cuando se efectuaba el sexo, que el corazón se acelera que podría darse un ataque cardiaco, que quedas ciego por unos segundos… de inmediato te duermes, no duda que incluso se llega a ser irracional.

-no… voy… a poder… aguantar…- dice Peter entrecortadamente.

-recuerda nuestro trato, Panda- dice Perry empujándolo levemente del torso, este deja de embestir,

Heinz no entiende, y ya está empezando a hartarse de estos 2, tal vez deba cortar todo, y sacarlos de su habitación, pero antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, Perry lo vuelve a penetrar, pero además lo carga, lo penetra por un rato en esa posición, de pronto se da la media vuelta, se acuesta en la cama, con Doof encima, a quien la da un escalofrió, debido a que siente alguien detrás de él, sin mejorar su susto, una de las mano de Perry jala su piel alrededor de su ano… en términos vulgares.

-¿Qué esperas… Peter? Yo… tampoco…aguanto…-

-¡¿Qué?! , o… oye… nonononono- a pesar de la negación de Doofy, Peter procedio hacerse espacio- ¡Ah! ¡Malditos sean!- exclama a pesar del dolor, también de placer, todo su cuerpo esta sensible que apenas se da cuenta que ha perdido totalmente el control,

También los agentes sienten su instinto animal a flor de piel, un placentero escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo, poniéndoles la carne de gallina, los gemidos de Heinz solo los excita más.

El acto se siente una eternidad, pero en realidad son pocos minutos, el climax fue una sorpresa que no pudieron asimilar, ni siquiera en el segundo siguiente, después de todo, ya están dormidos.

Unas horas después:

-OW-

Heinz despierta sobresaltado, sigue siendo de noche, pero nota que el sol no tardara en asomarse, su visión es concentrada en la figura masculina que sale huyendo por la ventana.

-¡me las pagaras, Peter el Panda!- exclama Perry desnudo a un lado de Heinz, pero se sostenía el trasero, mientras miraba con odio al fugitivo.

-para que veas, yo acepto retirarme, pero de todas formas no me gusta perder- se vuelve a Doof- adiós, doofy, si te causa problemas, sabes que tienes un amigo- se señala a sí mismo, antes de saltar fuera del cuarto.

-¿Perry?- iba a preguntar porque había gritado, aunque verlo retorcerse, y al parecer masajearse la cadera- ¿tú y Peter…?-

-¡claro que no!- exclama molesto – pero al imbécil le pareció gracioso despertarme con una dolorosa…"estocada", crei que se me iba a partir la cadera- se queja.

-si, bueno, cuando tengas 2 penes en tu trasero, regresa y me cuenta - Replica Doof.

-awww, no te preocupes Doofy- dice mientras acaricia la piel expuesta del científico- eso nunca volverá a pasar, ahora solo somos tu y yo- se inclina para dar un beso en los labios-¡ough!- sin embargo, el "chiste"de Peter, lo dejo adolorido, que al parecer no lo dejara moverse normalmente por un rato.

A Heinz le da mucha gracia- jejeje-

-no me parece divertido- se queja Perry.

-¿ah sí? Veamos si te parece divertido encontrar una ardilla para Norm… porque no tengo otro vehiculo para regresar a Danville- dice Heinz regresando a la almohada.

-¡oh, rayos! Peter y yo venimos en un vehiculo compartido dela OSBA, maldito Panda- obviamente Peter tomo el único vehiculo para regresar a su casa… lo que significa.

-tu buscaras la ardilla- dice Doofenshmirtz antes de cubrirse con las sabanas y volver a dormir.

-si amor- dice Perry el ornitorrinco derrotado… y adolorido.


End file.
